Switched Gender
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: After finishing a mission, Team Natsu were given some cookies from their clients for a job well done. However, they never expected to be the opposite gender! Unable to return to normal, they must adapt in their new bodies and quickly find a cure before time runs out.


**Ciao! Here's a newer version of this story and I hope you guys will enjoy it! (**｡ **ω **｡**) It's similar to the original but this one is more improved. Sorry to those who liked the original but I improved since then so it should be much better. It's going to be a short prologue but full of humor. (**｡**ゝ**‿**･**｡**)**** Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Most characters are OOC. Beware of crack pairings and slight Yuri.**

**Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Minor OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>: . Prologue . :<strong>

"_Ugh_…I'm completely beat…" Lucy let out a groan as she flopped herself onto her soft, fluffy pink bed. She had just finished a mission with Team Natsu and literally dragged her feet back to her apartment once they reached Magnolia. Apparently, their mission was to protect the village from a huge wild monster.

"_Ah. _I almost forget!" Lucy sat up quickly and unattached a small brown bag from her belt. Once they have completed their mission, the villagers rewarded them with cookies rather than jewels since they took it away after the gang destroyed part of the village. The thought of that made Lucy sigh in sadness.

"_Too bad we couldn't get any Jewels…" _Lucy thought with a slight pout before shaking her head and opening the brown bag. In the small brown bag, there were flower-shaped cookies with frosting on top. Lucy picked up a piece of cookie before taking an eager bite out of it.

"_Mhm_. These cookies really taste good…" Lucy mumbled, as she continued to take small bites. She made sure to save some of the cookies for tomorrow. Maybe she'll share some with Levy-_chan_.

"I should probably get some sleep now. Have to go to the guild tomorrow." Lucy yawned widely, as she covered her mouth and walked to her closet to change her clothing. She went to the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She turned off the lights as she crawled into her warm comfy blanket. She snuggled more into the blanket as she covered her body with the pink blanket.

"_I wonder if something interesting will happen tomorrow…?" _Lucy thought, as she slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself to slumber into the darkness. But she'll be surprised what will happen tomorrow morning.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

**:. The Next Day .:**

"**WWWHHHAAATTT!" **A loud screeched could be heard from a mile away as people woke up annoyed from the loud noise early in the morning.

"What's going on?! How did I end up like this?!" Lucy said panicky, as she stared into the mirror and gripped her hair. Her entire body was very different than her original body. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was still the same but is messier and more chopped up. Some long bangs covered her forehead and it was slightly spiky. Her body was now larger and her breasts were no longer there. She has a toned body similar to Gray's. Her pajamas were slightly tight but still able to wear them. There was something…weird in her pants, as she shifted slightly.

"This can't be happening…How did this happen?!" Lucy panicked, as she touched her face and mentally cried. The body she grown up with…is no longer with her!

"Okay Lucy…you need calm down and think. Just think about yesterday and maybe you'll find something…" Lucy took a couple of deep breaths before thinking hard about yesterday.

"_Okay. There wasn't much that happened yesterday except for the mission…we finished the job and rather than getting jewels, we got cookies…wait. Cookies?" _Lucy thought before she blinked and widened her eyes. Her head snapped to her table—where the brown bag innocently sat there.

"Of course! The cookies must have something in them! I'll have to go to Master and ask for help." Lucy mumbled as she snatched the brown bag and quickly rushed to her closet.

"_Luckily, Gray often strip here so there's a bunch of his clothes here!" _Lucy silently thanked Mavis that Gray often takes off his clothes at her apartment. She quickly pulled a pair of black pants and black tank top. There's a chance that she might need to go shopping afterwards if she's going to be stuck as a boy.

"…Okay! I better get going!" Lucy quickly took her keys and the bag of cookies before dashing out the door in a fast motion. She needs to know what happened as soon as possible.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Master! I need your help!" Lucy blurted out, as she slammed the doors open and panted heavily. Her tank top was slightly wrinkled and the left side of the pants was ripped to her knees. Everybody turned their heads to the front and widened their eyes in surprise.

"Um, is there something I could help you with?" Mirajane asked unsurely, as she gave a gentle smile towards Lucy.

"Mira-_san_, I need to see Master! I have a huge problem!" Lucy became face-to-face with Mirajane with a hint of desperation in both her tone and eyes. Mirajane merely blinked in surprise at the sudden closeness between herself and Lucy.

"P-Pardon me?" Mirajane blinked a couple of times and Lucy opened her mouth to response. Lucy perked up when she noticed Levy walking towards them.

"Levy-_chan_!" Lucy made a quick dash towards Levy and tackled her onto the ground. Levy let out a squeal when everyone watched with a flabbergasted expression.

"_Kya_!" Levy groaned, as her body impacted the floor and a heavy weight on top of her.

"D-Do I know you?" Levy asked unsurely, as she glanced up at the man on top of her. A blush crept up to her cheeks when she noticed the closeness.

"It's me, Levy-chan! Lucy!" Lucy responded, as an upset expression appeared on her face. Lucy mentally hoped that Levy would believe her. Levy blinked a couple of times and stared.

"L-Lu-chan?!" Levy squeaked; as she stared at Lucy with widen eyes and a shock expression on her face. Lucy immediately brightened up and was relieved that her best friend was able to figure out that 'he' was a 'she'.

"W-Why are you a man?!" Levy asked shockingly, as Lucy finally decided to get off her and helped pull Levy off the ground.

"It's because I ate these cookies! We got them after finishing a mission and after eating one, I turned into a guy the next day!" Lucy blabbered, as she whined and a teary expression on her face.

"What should we do…" Levy trailed off, as she looked at Lucy worriedly. A bright, red hue appeared on Levy face as she stared at her best friend. Lucy did make a handsome man.

"MASTER! I need to speak to you!" The door burst open and revealed a pink-haired girl with a scowl on her face. Everybody then turned their heads to the front door with their mouth open. Lucy blinked and stared before gasping.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy called out shocked, as Natsu blinked and turned to Lucy. Immediately, Natsu brightened up and had a wide grin on her—_his_ face.

"Luce!"

: . Omake . :

**Omake 1 – Lucy and the Fangirls**

"I have to hurry to the guild!" Lucy muttered, as she swiftly ran down the sidewalk to head to her guild. She was almost there—but unfortunately, she bumped into someone along the way.

"Oof!"

"Kya!"

Lucy fell back slightly and steady herself to look at the person she bumped into. The girl was on the ground and whined painfully.

"Oi, watch where you're go—" The girl looked up with a glare, but widened her eyes in shock and her face flushing red after noticing Lucy.

"I'm sorry! Are you all right, miss? I was in a bit of a rush." Lucy apologized sincerely, as she gave an apologetic expression. Although, that made the girl blushed even more. Lucy bend her knees and held out her hand towards the girl.

"Can you stand?" Lucy asked gently, as the girl dazedly bobbed her head and reached out to grab Lucy's hand.

"T-Thank you…" The girl gratefully thanked, as she looked at Lucy with a flustered face. There were other girls around them who were blushing and pointing at Lucy with a bright smile on their faces.

"I'm glad you were okay." Lucy gave a warm smile and instantly, the girls swooned with hearts in their eyes.

"Marry me!"

"Go out with me!"

"He's mine, whore!"

"In your dreams, bitch!"

"AHHH!" Lucy screamed, as she felt her body being tugged by the rampaging girls surrounding her.

"_Someone, help me!"_ Lucy thought with mental tears while she struggled getting out of the surrounding girls.

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter is complete lol. Well, technically, it's the prologue that is done. The next chapters will have a bunch of humor before an actual plot will begin. (<strong>｡**ゝ****ω ****･**｡**) It's a bit rushed but it turn out what I wanted so hopefully, you guys enjoy it. Anyways, I'll see you guys later! Sayonara~ (**｡ **- **‿** - **｡**)**


End file.
